


A Promise Made

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Promises, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Benny's worried Dean won't come back.





	A Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Promise Made  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 222  
>  **Summary:** Benny's worried Dean won't come back.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 12](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2117491.html) at 1_million_words

Benny stared after Dean, watching him walk away was one of the hardest things he had ever done, even if he did enjoy the view. It was all he could do to stop himself from running after his hunter and beg him not to go.

“You okay?” Dean turned his head to look at Benny.

He nodded as he muttered, “Yeah.” Benny didn’t want to risk saying anything more.

Something in the vampire’s tone captured Dean’s attention. With slow sure movements he walked back to Benny, grabbed him by collar and pulled him forward. “I’m coming back.”

Benny nodded his head.

Dean gripped his shirt tighter, his breath caressing the vampire’s lips. “I swear, I’m coming back. Nothing is going to keep me away.”

He slid his arms around Dean as he whispered, “What about a monster?” 

“Not a monster.” 

His head lowered even closer to whisper against Dean’s lips, “Another vampire?”

Dean shook his head. “Definitely not another vampire.”

“What about...?”

But before Benny could finish the question Dean interrupted. He knew exactly what or rather who his vampire was worried about. “No matter who or what it is nothing will keep me away from you. At least not for long.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Dean whispered just before he crushed the vampire to him and gave him a long, possessive kiss.


End file.
